sniperghostwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sniper: Ghost Warrior
Sniper: Ghost Warrior is a first person shooter video game with a heavy emphasis on sniping. Gameplay Gameplay focuses primarily on sniping, though including light stealth mechanics. Some choice is given to the player at times, whether to engage enemies or to sneak past them. Players can use a range of weapons such as: Sniper and assault rifles, shotguns, pistols, throwing knives and explosives. In the game player takes the role of two characters for different missions, the player plays as Sgt. Tyler Wells, who uses his expertise in long range engagements and stealth to complete his mission missions and a Delta Force operator, who is involved in medium to close range firefights. The main plot centers around a highly trained special ops unit that is sent into the Setting The games takes place on the fictional country of Isla Trueno, whose democratic government is overthrown by a hostile force. Isla Tureno consists of tropical islands with Aztec ruins. Campaign The game starts off as Tyler Wells, the sniper of the spotter-sniper team, Alpha Nine. Wells and the spotter of the team, O'Neill, are sent to an old oil refinery on the fictional United States-backed island of Isla Trueno. On Isla Trueno, a regime has taken over the local government. Alpha Nine is sent to the oil refinery to eliminate General Vasquez, the leader of the regime. Killing Vasquez would seriously cripple the regime, thus ending its involvement on Isla Trueno. At the beginning of the first mission, Wells and O'Neill split up and Wells makes his way to the ground to sneak through the old ruins that lead to the oil refinery. Once Wells is on the ground, O'Neill makes contact with him and maintains visual contact as well. Wells makes his way through the ruins (with O'Neill guiding him) and kills a few hostiles. Eventually, Wells makes his way to the oil refinery, where he must make his way up back to O'Neill. During this time, Wells makes use of his grappling hook and kills a few more guards. When he makes his way to O'Neill, he makes contact and prepares to kill General Vasquez. A friendly on the ground, Agent Rodriguez, has made his way through the General's entourage and inner circle. Eventually, Wells has a visual on Vasquez. As he can only see Vasquez's torso and lower body, he cannot confirm that it is really him. HQ then tells him that he will only get once chance at this and tells him to take the shot. Wells takes the shot, but Vasquez survives and Rodriguez is compromised. Vasquez then captures Rodriguez and escapes the refinery with him in a armored car. Wells is then sent to follow the car, as Rodriguez will be interrogated if they successfully escape. General Vasquez successfully escapes with Rodriguez. Wells is then told that he and O'Neill will have to rescue Rodriguez from a hostile camp where they believe he is being held. Alpha Nine will extract to the camp with Stingray, a friendly team. Alpha Nine makes its way to Stingray, but O'Neill is shot before they can escape. Wells then kills the hostile straggler and carries Wells to Stingray's boat. Wells tells Stingray to extract O'Neill while he makes his way to the camp on his own. HQ then guide him to another enemy camp along the way, where Wells hides in the back of a hostile truck that will take him to the camp where Rodriguez is held. A few hours later, Wells arrives at the camp. He is told that Delta Three, an assault team, will storm the house where Rodriguez is believed to be held while Wells provides sniper cover a lighthouse in the camp. Along the way, a convoy makes its way through the camp and HQ tell Wells "something big is about go down". Once Wells makes his way to the top of the lighthouse, he sets up and HQ tells him Delta Three is nearly in position. Wells must then locate all enemy snipers in the camp. Wells takes them out while HQ has jets fly by to cover the sound (Wells uses a different sniper rifle in this mission - it isn't suppressed). After Wells takes out the snipers, he notices a transaction is going down (as HQ had suggested) with a drug dealer. Wells then makes contact with Delta Three. Before he can eliminate the drug dealer, a hostile sniper that Wells didn't see compromises Delta Three. Wells takes out the sniper and since his weapon isn't suppressed, Wells is also compromised. The alarm is sounded in the camp and Wells provides cover for Delta Three and takes out the hostiles on the ground. In a flashback before Wells makes his way to the camp, Delta Three travels to an oil rig near Isla Trueno to neutralize enemy communications. The player then takes control of Private Anderson, a Marine in the Delta Three squad. Once Delta Three reaches the oil rig, they take the elevator lift up to the decks, remaining undetected. Delta Three then storms a room on the oil rig in the process of the clearing the rig and takes out two soldiers inside. The alarm is then sounded as Anderson's weapon is not silenced. Delta Three must then eliminate the soldiers on the rig. After the squad reaches the top deck (after killing all of the guards) they take a helicopter to another rig where Anderson will take out the transmitter and the rest of the team will secure the area. Once Delta Three lands on the rig, the squad takes down three guards on the top deck and Anderson destroys the transmitter on that deck. Delta then eliminates the rest of the hostiles on the rig. On one of the decks, Delta sees the civilian boat in which General Vasquez escaped with Rodriguez in (before they got to the camp where Rodriguez must be rescued from). After clearing the second rig, Delta finds oxygen tanks, which they use to reach the enemy camp where Rodriguez is on the coast of the island. Delta Three reaches the camp where Rodriguez is being held. In this mission, the player takes control of Private Anderson once again and plays the part of Delta Three instead of Wells. In the camp, Razor Six Four (Wells) will provide cover while Delta rescues Rodriguez and then evacuates with Stingray. Once in the camp, the squad is attacked the same sniper that Wells takes care of like he did when the player took control of him originally, alerting the enemies to their presence as well as Wells' presence once again. Once Delta Three clears the camp, reinforcements are sent to their position. The player then take control of Wells again, who takes out the reinforcements. The control switches back to Delta as they locate Agent Rodriguez. Delta assault yet another camp (which is located near the camp where Wells is at) and the alarm is once again sounded. After clearing the camp, they storm a compound in the camp where Rodriguez is held. Inside, Anderson kills two guards and Rodriguez is rescued. The player then takes control of Wells, who is tasked with regrouping with Delta Three. While making his way to the second camp, Wells sees Vasquez escaping on his boat. At the same time, enemy reinforcements destroy the camp in an attempt to kill Wells and Delta. At the last minute, Delta is almost killed, but is rescued by Conway, the leader of Delta Three. After that, Delta Three (including Wells) escapes the camp as it is destroyed. With General Vasquez on the loose, he is even more careful now that he knows he is being targeted. Delta Three and Wells are sent to a cocaine plantation to mark it for air strikes. Doing so will destroy one of the regime's most heavy "gravy trains". Delta Three (with Wells) infiltrates the plantation via river (while taking out enemies along the way). Missions Ghost Warrior # Training Ground/One Shot, One Kill # No Man Left Behind # Dangerous Grounds # Take Down The Rigs # An Alliance To Save Rodriguez # Weaken The Regime # On Your Own # A Simple Rendezvous # Steal From Under Their Noses # The End Is Near... # The Hunt Is On # Steal From Under Their Noses Part II # A Marksman At His Best # Guardian Angel # The Showdown # Seek And Destroy Unfinished Business # Appearances Can Be Deceiving # Under Cover Of Night # Better Late Than Never Challenge # Last Hunt Weapons Sniper Rifles * SR-25 * SVD * MSG-90 * AS50 * L96 * M200 Assault Rifles * M4A1 * MD 97 * AKS 74M Shotguns * USAS Pistols * MK 23 (suppressed) * Desert Eagle Misc * M18 Claymore * C4 * Throwing Knives Images SniperGhostWarrior.png Hhhhh.jpg Throwing knife in use.jpg River.jpg 486848 full.jpg Sniper-ghost-warrior-20100319054829643.jpg Screenshot163.jpg Posterlike l96.jpg 600px-Sniper Ghost Warrior Dragunov SVD aim-1-.jpg 600px-Sniper Ghost Warrior AW aim-1-.jpg Sniper xbox360 1boxart 160w-1-.jpg Category:Articles using information from wikipedia Category:Games